1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus and an ophthalmic method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical coherence tomography (OCT) using a multiple-wavelength light wave interference can acquire a high resolution tomographic image of a sample (fundus in particular).
In recent years, an ophthalmologic OCT apparatus can acquire not only a normal OCT image in which the shape of a fundus tissue is captured but also a polarization OCT image captured using a polarization parameter (retardation and orientation), which is one of optical characteristics of the fundus tissue.
The polarization OCT can configure the polarization OCT image using the polarization parameter, and can perform distinction and segmentation of the fundus tissue. The polarization OCT uses light modulated into circularly polarized light as measuring beam for observing the sample to detect interfering light split as two orthogonal linear polarizations and generate the polarization OCT image (refer to International Patent Application WO2010/122118A1). However, International Patent Application WO2010/122118A1 discloses no method for improving the quality of a polarization OCT image.